Once Upon a Band
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Dexter Charming travels to Salem, Oregon and meets The Haunted, a band which has a lead singer that looks exactly like him.


**So I am surprised that nobody has done this thing!**

**MH and EAH crossover? Yep, my mind deserves an award.**

**So I united 5 little fandoms(Monster High, Winx Club, Ever After High, Meet The Robinsons and The Haunted Mansion)and two bands(The Wanted and Big Time Rush) for this story.**

**I'm also using 'Once Upon a Time' references.**

**Yay!**

**Now...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Date: September 2nd of 2047.**

**Current Location: Village of the Book End.**

**Time: 9:00am.**

"Wake up, lazy troll."Raven Queen said to her husband Dexter Charming.

Dexter just pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on, Dex."Raven said, as she folded her arms."I didn't change my destiny to be the wife of a lazy king."

"Being the king of Enchantria it's too much for me."Dexter groaned, as he pushed the covers away."Besides, Rumplestiltskin snuck in my dreams again and tried to convince me that I have a brother in another dimension."

"Uh...happy 23rd birthday?"Raven just said, as she held up a little box wrapped in blue paper.

"Thanks babe."Dexter said, as he sat up.

He then grabbed the preset and began to unwrap it.

He then took out a golden watch.

"Thanks, Raven! I love it!"He said, as he started to kiss her.

"Let's go eat breakfast."Raven, randomly, said."Maddie is downstairs and I don't want to keep her waiting."

Dexter then placed his hand on Raven's 8-months-old pregnant belly.

"Is Flynn Martin Charming ok?"He asked.

Raven nodded, as she blushed.

**-A few minutes later...-**

They were in the dining room, eating breakfast.

Madeline 'Maddie' Hatter sat near them in the huge table.

A 3-years-old girl sat next to Maddie.

The girl had turquoise colored eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair.

She wore a dark blue dress and blue slippers.

"Emily Regina Charming, what did I told you about bringing toys to the table?"Maddie, sweetly, scolded.

"That I could just do that in tea parties."Emily said.

"Once again, thanks for tutoring her."Raven said to Maddie.

"It's a pleasure."Maddie replied."She's such a nice gal."

Maddie then turned towards Dexter.

"Happy birthday mate!"She smiled.

"Thanks Maddie."Dexter smiled back.

"Happy birthday Daddy!"Emily,or Emma like everyone liked to call her, happily cried.

"Thanks Emma."Dexter said.

"What was the thing you wanted to talk with me earlier?"Raven asked Maddie.

"Me and Cerise found a guy near the woods."Maddie replied."He had funny clothes, and he was also gorgeous."

"Like greek god."Maddie then added.

"Would you mind showing me this guy?"Dexter asked, as he joined in the conversation.

"Ok!"Maddie said, as she got up and dragged Dexter towards the main entrance.

"After breakfast, Maddie."Dexter said.

**-Later...-**

"Okay narrators, mind explaining me what happened?"Maddie asked, as she sat on the steps of the main entrance.

_Male Narrator: Well, this guy came through a portal on the sky and landed near the woods._

_Female Narrator: Lame way to tell the story._

_Male Narrator: Ah! I thought we left that topic in the shelf!_

_Female Narrator: Well..._

"Peas and Crackers, guys!"Maddie said, as she took a deep breath.

"With who are you talking to?"Dexter said, as he walked out of the palace.

"The Narrators, you can't hear them."Maddie explained.

_Male Narrator: And with that, Madeline and Dexter went to the woods to find the stranger._

_Anto: *clears throat* Dude! this is my story!_

_Male Narrator: Fine, I won't bother ya' anymore._

As soon as Maddie and Dexter arrived to a small village near the woods, they noticed a young man(that looks around 20-23 years old) laying on the floor.

The young man had black hair with a cowlick, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with an aqua circle that had a yellow thunder, a blue v-neck sweater, dark blue jeans, a golden belt and black hightop vans.

He also wore a turquoise colored watch.

"Where am I?"The guy mumbled, as he started to wake up.

"You're in the kingdom of Enchantria."Dexter said."What's your name?"

"Wilbur Robinson."The guy said.

He then looked at his watch.

"And this thing works perfectly!"He cried.

"Explanation, please."Maddie said.

"I used this amazing invention that my father made to change dimensions!"Wilbur said.

"Change dimensions?"Dexter asked, as an idea started to form in his mind.

"Can I please go with you when you go home?"He then asked."I have find someone."

"Sure."Wilbur said."But I'm going to Salem and there are monsters in that place."

"That's exactly where I need to go."Dexter said.

* * *

**Yes, I know. The chapter was a bit rushed, and I'm totally sure that I left you guys confused. I'll try to explain everything in the next chapter.**

**Note: Rumplestiltskin was a 'OUAT' reference. And Emily's middle name 'Regina'(and her nickname 'Emma') was also another reference.**

**Please Read&Review.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**Til' the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**

**PS: This is story is full of OCs. Just to clear it out. :)**


End file.
